palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodlines: Fire Benders:
Bloodlines: Fire Benders'' '' '' In the body politic of humanity at large, there are virtually infinite variations. It amazes other species to no small extent how many combinations there are within the general parameters of one head, two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes. 0f course, there are the rare humans who fall outside this categorization, but they almost invariably mutants and thus no longer technically human, or mules and unable to pass along their genetic variation. Then there are those groups of humanity called “bloodlines” A bloodline is an extended family of genetically similar people who share physical and psychological traits that set them apart Bum humanity at large, but are still not far removed enough to be considered a new species. The most common source of a bloodline is multigenerational inbreeding (very common among most animal species), closely followed by the supercedence of a dominant genetic trait, thus refining and concentrating all features of that bloodline——both for good and for ill. The creation of a new bloodline is rare indeed, for it takes a bare minimum of several centuries for one to form and can take as long as millennia; this explains why there are only perhaps a dozen bloodlines in the world today. This work chronicles and explains the origins and abilities of the (comparatively) recently created family bloodline known as: Fire Benders Special Family Martial Arts Form: ''Art Of Fire'' '' The nature of the fighting style incorporates the Character to control the element of fire into his attacks, maximizing his elemental abilities by infusing them into his physical abilities. All of the movements are mixed in to the form of Shaolin Kung Fu ' ' Fire Element: The element of fire and pain, the element of fire is focused on hurting the enemy and making every hit count. The basic bonus is +1 fire damage with the elemental sword, the intermediate bonus is +1D6x10 Hit Points, and the advanced bonus is +1D6 fire damage with the elemental sword. The level 1st ability is Fire Bolt, the level 3rd ability is Channel Life, the level 6th ability is Flame Strike, the level 9th ability is Summon Fire Kami, the level 12th ability is True Strike, and the level 15th ability is the Ultimate Sword of Fire. See Elemental Power Abilities for more details on the abilities of this element. '' '' This is the original version of Kung Fu (also called Gung Fu), and the martial art that spawned hundreds of derivative forms. It has shaped and influenced all the martial arts. It all started in the Shao-lin Temple in the Chiu Lien Mountains. For over a thousand years, students of the martial arts traveled there for training. This continued until the reign of the 17th Century Emperor K'ang Hsi, when the Shao-lin monks responded to a call to put down an insurrection. 128 of the monks responded and managed to rout the enemy entirely. This was such an alarming display of power that the government eventually sent an army against the Shao-lin. Only five monks managed to survive the battle and burning of the temple. Current Shao-lin training is available only in Taiwan and Hong Kong. Entrance Requirements: 'No attribute or alignment restrictions. The character must have either magic or psionic or super powers to learn this fighting style. '''Costume: '''Silk or cotton Kung Fu outfit. '''Stance: '''A side stance, with one foot pointing toward the opponent, and the other on a right angle to the first. '''Character Bonuses: ' Add +2 to M.E. Add +2 to P.S. Add +2 to P.E. Add+2 to P.P. Add +20 to S.D.C. 'Combat Skills: ' '''Attacks per Melee: '''4 '''Escape Moves: '''Roll with punch/fall/impact, and back flip. '''Attack Moves: '''Leap and back flip. '''Basic Defensive Moves: '''Dodge, parry, and automatic parry. '''Advanced Defenses: '''Multiple Dodge, Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm. '''Hand Attacks: '''Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Double-Knuckle Fist, Backhand, Palm Strike. '''Basic Foot Attacks: '''Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hooks, Snap Kick, Crescent Kick, Wheel Kick. '''Jumping Foot Attacks: '''Jump Kick '''Special Attacks: '''Death Blow, Leap Attack, Forearm Attack. '''Holds/Locks: '''Arm Hold, Leg Hold, Body Hold, Neck Hold. '''Weapon Katas: '''None '''Modifiers to Attacks: '''Pull punch, knock-out/stun, critical strike, and critical strike from rear. '''Special Katas: 'Dragon:' Building energy and power throughout the melee round, but holding back until the very last chance to attack. The kata takes up the entire melee round and the only defense available is the Automatic Parry. All this energy turns the attack into a Critical Strike (Double Damage). The attack can be any hand strike, a Kick Attack, Snap Kick, or Crescent Kick. Blade Hand: that does 1d4 +P.S. damage Dragon Power Punch: (3D4+P.S. damage) Tiger Kick: (2D8+P.S. damage), Leopard Hand Strike: (2D4+P.S. damage) Snake Snap Kick: (1D10+P.S. damage) Crane Elbow Strike: (2D4+P.S. damage) Poison Hand Technique NOTE: The character must already have the death blow ability to take this ability. However, to even have a successful strike requires a roll of 14+ with bonuses, and the attacking character can neither dodge nor roll, only parry. Unsuccessful death blows that are not parried or dodged, inflict 1D4 damage plus bonuses to SDC. Successful death blows inflict the following (roll percentile): blows also have a 30% chance of instant coma and possible death within 1D6 minutes, except for snake hand to the eyes 01-20 Dragon claw to the throat. Crush and tear out throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*4 to hit points. Additional 4 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to double critical damage and shock. 21-40 Crane forearm to the temple. Potentially lethal if the attacker breaks the temporal bone. 1D6+ damage bonuses)*2 to head SDC and another half of that to hit points. Speed, attacks, and skills reduced by 25%. Equivalent to medium injury and shock. 41-60 Tiger palm to the nose. Drive the cartilage into the brain. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Additional 2D6 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to triple heavy injury and shock. 61-80 Snake hand to the eyes (or crane hand or mantis hand etc.). Poke out the eyes. (1D4+damage bonuses)*2 to hit points. Additional 2 hit points lost per minute. Blindness with all its penalties! 50% chance of irreparable damage to the eyes. Equivalent to triple medium injury and shock. 81-100 Panther paw to throat. Crush the throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Double medium injury and shock. the other hand, you can just use the table for normal death blows... Skills Included in Training:' ' Martial Art Abilities and Powers: '''Select 6 abilities from among Martial Arts Techniques, ''Body Hardening Exercises ''and/or ''Specialty Katas ''(including Chi Katas). '''Languages: '''Chinese '''Temple: '''Meditation ' '''Physical: '''Acrobatics, Tumbling,' Gymnastics 'Philosophical Training: '''Taoism, Buddhism '''Level Advancement Bonuses: ' '1st: '+6 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +4 to strike, critical strike on roll of Natural 19 or 20, critical strike from behind. 'Fire Bolt ' *Requires: Level 1 Fire Element *Range: 50' (15.4 m) per level of experience *Duration: Instant *Saving Throw: Dodge roll of 18 or higher *P.P.E.: 5 *Description: The Fire Bender can fire a bolt of magical fire that will inflict damage when it hits the target. When it hits, Fire Bolt inflicts 2D6 points of fire damage and +1 point of fire damage per level of experience. '2nd: '+1 to back flip/leap and +3 parry/dodge. '3rd: '+1 attack per melee. 'Channel Life ' Requires: Level 3 Fire Element *Duration: Instant *P.P.E.: 2 *Description: This ability can be used the instant before the Fire Bender rolls to strike a target and does not require any melee attacks to activate. Once activated, the Fire Bender selects an amount of hit points to channel into this ability and for every hit point channeled, the attack inflicts +1 point of damage. This increases to +2 points of damage per channeled hit point at level 9 and +3 points of damage per channeled hit point at level 15. If the Fire Bender fails to hit the target, the PPE used to activate this ability and the channeled hit points are wasted. '''4th: Select one additional Martial Arts Techniques, Body Hardening Exercise ''(including Demon Hunter Exercises) and ''Specialty Katas ''(including Chi Katas), +1 additional attack per melee round, '''Additional Body Hardening Exercise:' (+10 S.D.C., +lD4 to P.S., +1D4 to P.E.). 5th: +1 on initiative, +1 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +2 to damage. 6th: +1 to strike, knock-out/stun on natural 18 or better. Flame Strike ''' Requires: Level 6 Fire Element *Range: 100' (30.5 m) per level of experience *Duration: Instant *Saving Throw: Dodge roll of 22 or higher *P.P.E.: 15 *Description: The Fire Bender can fire a powerful burst of magical fire that will inflict damage when it hits the target. When it hits, Fire Bolt inflicts 1D6 point of fire damage per level of experience. '''7th: +1 attack per melee, death blow on roll of natural 19 or 20. 8th: +1 to back flip/leap, select one additional Martial Arts Techniques, Body Hardening Exercise ''(including Demon Hunter Exercises) and ''Specialty Katas ''(including Chi Katas), +2 to strike and +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact. '''9th:' +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, Additional Body Hardening Exercise: (+10 S.D.C., +1D6 P.S.). Summon Fire Kami ' Requires: Level 9 Fire Element *Duration: 1 hour per level of experience *P.P.E.: 40 *Description: The Fire Bender can summon a minor fire elemental that will serve the sword master in any way it can, similar to how a Warlock can summon an elemental. '''10th: '+1 attack per melee round, +2 to dodge and parry. '11th: '''Select one additional ''Body Hardening Exercise ''(including Demon Hunter Exercises) and ''Specialty Katas ''(including Chi Katas), +1 additional attack per melee round. '''12th: '''Critical strike on natural 18 or better, +1D6 to damage. '''True Strike ' Requires: Level 12 Fire Element *Duration: Instant *P.P.E.: 7 *Description: This ability can be used the instant before Fire Bender rolls to strike a target and does not require any melee attacks to activate. Once used, the Fire Bender does not need to roll to strike, instead he automatically hits. While the target can attempt to dodge, parry, or use other defense maneuvers, they will always fail, no matter what the target rolls. '13th: '+1 to back flip/leap and +3 to damage, +1 on initiative, '''Additional Body Hardening Exercise: (+20 S.D.C., +1D6 P.E.}. 14th: '+1 to roll with punch/fall/impact and +1 to strike, +1 additional attack per melee round, +lD6 to damage '''15th: '+1 Attack per melee, select one Additional Martial Arts Techniques, Body Hardening Exercise ''(including Demon Hunter Exercises) and Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). '''Ultimate Sword of Fire ' Requires: Level 15 Fire Element *Duration: Permanent *P.P.E.: None *Description: When the elemental sword is drawn by the Fire Bender, the blade of the sword is replaced with a burning red flame shaped like the original blade. While holding the elemental sword, the Fire Bender is surrounded by bright red flames that cause 2D6 points of fire damage each time the wielder is hit by a melee-ranged weapons to the attacker. In addition, all damage caused by the sword becomes magical fire damage and the sword can hit targets up to 10' away from the Fire Bender as a normal melee attack. 'Why Study Shao-Lin? ' A solid, combat effective form that stresses quickness and power. Bonuses can also be used with weapon forms. ' '''New Martial Arts Abilities ' In their wanderings, the Fire Benders have discovered several unique Chi-based powers, uncovered many long thought lost, and invented more than a few on their own. Some have become so common in their family that they have adopted them as their own, even though others may have invented those moves. Any Fire Bender, martial artist or not, may learn one of these moves at each fifth level of experience. Martial artists start with one of these moves on top of those granted by their chosen martial art form, and may select other Fire Bender family moves in place of any other martial arts power when advancing in experience level. ' ' Elemental Fire Power Abilities Introduction: '' The Bender can specialize in any of the five major elements: air, earth, fire, void, and water. However, it is difficult to specialize in more than one element, and taking even one level in a second element prevents the Bender from taking the ultimate power of any element. Each element has six powers that can be taken after reaching a specific number of levels in that element, but none of these abilities need to be taken, instead the Bender can take a bonus that is unique to that element. ' ' 'Alter Physical Structure Fire/Plasma: ' This frightening metamorphosis enables the character to transform from flesh and blood into a wraith like being of plasma. In this form, the character is effectively a creature of pure energy. And gives the character the power to manipulate and control fire/Plasma. The character however cannot just conjure fire save for spontaneous combustion. All powers require line of sight, though the character can sense nearby fire. Small fires (lighters, cigarettes, etc.) within 5m are a challenging perception check (14+), controlled fires (fire places, camp fires) within 100ft are a moderate perception check (8+), while wild fires within 300ft are an easy perception check (4+). Run speed +20 (leaves a faint trail of fire when running), breathe smoke without distress. Automatic Powers: Imperious to fire & heat, ' ' '''LEVEL 1: Fire Burst As per Energy Expulsion: Fire (+1 wild, +3 aimed), but only does 1D6 M.D. per 2 levels MANIFESTATION Initial- takes one action illuminates character, then concentrates on hands Constant- hands glow white (about 15 watts) REQUIREMENT: 1 action (power up) LEVEL 2: Fire Whip or other melee weapon Character can manifest a 15 ft. long whip-like tendril of flame. The entire length is under the character's mental control. +4 to strike, and does 4D6 M.D. It is possible to loop it around things, but the object takes 4D6 M.D. up to 2 times per melee. 73% chance of igniting combustibles MANIFESTATION Initial- takes one action [ ring of energy appears around one wrist (character's choice), and passes down over hand, and dragging a flame into whip shape] Constant- 15 ft. tendril of flame attached to the palm of one hand REQUIREMENT: 2 actions at Level One LEVEL 3: Fire Aura Character is surrounded with an aura of M.D.C. flame that protects him from energy and physical attacks. 25 M.D.C. per level. Aura regenerates 25 M.D.C. per melee. Those who touch the flame aura take 3D6 M.D. MANIFESTATION Initial-takes 2 actions seems to spontaneously combust, starting from feet, and moving up Constant-Appears to be a humanoid-shaped fire (like a Fire Elemental) REQUIREMENT: 2 actions at Level Two LEVEL 4: Rocket Flight Character can fly at 280+20 mph / level. + attack, +1 initiative, +1 strike, +3 parry and dodge. Fiery ram punch does (+) 5D6 M.D. Anyone within 12 ft of character when he takes off or lands takes 1D4×10 M.D. from rocket blast MANIFESTATION Initial- takes 2 actions flash, and flame aura becomes blue. Constant- lower legs seem to fuse into a single trail of fire when flying. A loud rocket roar accompanies flight. REQUIREMENT: 3 actions at Level Three LEVEL 5: Fire Ball Character can gather and hurl a huge ball of flames. Damage is 1D4 × 10 M.D. / level. Strike is natural roll + 10, but due to the beam's size and its obvious power-up, mansize or smaller (8ft.) targets are +3 to dodge. Fireball can only be fired twice per melee, but can be combined with other actions. 99% chance of setting combustibles alight. MANIFESTATION Initial- takes one action flames swirl around upraised fist Constant- Flame aura swirls onto hands where it forms into a ball (flame aura shuts off until next melee round) REQUIREMENT: 4 actions at Level Four 6. Spontaneous Combustion: The basic element of any good pyro, allowing one to ignite combustible materials. Spontaneous combustion creates only the spark to start a fire, not a roaring wall of flame (unless suitable fuel is present). It cannot be used to set a persons hair or clothes on fire. Range: Line of sight. '''7. Fuel Flame: ' ' Make things hot, by quadrupling the size and intensity of an existing flame. This can make smoldering embers into a nice roaring flame. Fire can be intensified again once every 10 seconds, to the effect of increasing the temperature by 15 degrees Celsius. Size however cannot be increased any further (besides by the nature in which fire spreads). Range: Line of sight. Must be able to view the heart of the flame. '''8. Fire Blast:' ''' The character can expand just about any existing flame, from the minimum of a Zippo lighter or candle, and hurl a fiery blast! The fire blast is equal to the minor ability of Energy Expulsion: Fire. Also, the character automatically has the Advanced Energy Expulsion abilities of Continuous and Explosive Effect. Remember that you cannot combine Advanced Energy Expulsion abilities. '''9. Create a Wall or Circle of Flame:' ' With this ability, the character can manipulate an existing fire to make a wall or circle of flame to trap others, or to block passages. The walls are 1m thick per level of experience, and 7m+2m tall per level of experience, and can cover the circumference of a 6m+1m radius per level of experience. Usually the character will have to fuel a small flame in before it is big enough to utilize this ability. Range: 30m+3m per level of experience Duration: One minute per level of experience. The character must concentrate to maintain the wall, using up two actions every round. Damage: 4d6 damage +2 per level of experience to anyone who passes through the flame. Penetration: Hot stuff, automatic damage! Bonus: +4 to hit a specific area (those wishing to avoid a flash fry may dodge) Deadly Heat Effect from Wall or Circle of Flame: The character can increase the temperature by 15 degrees Celsius every ten seconds. Thus within a few minutes the character can generate heat so stifling that even entering the area causes pain and discomfort to normal people. The heat generated by the fire starts at 30 degrees Celsius, hot but tolerable. 60 degrees Celsius causes discomfort, shortness of breath and intense perspiration. People within the heat radius are likely to pass out. Roll percentile, 01-50% likelihood, roll for every eight minutes of exposure. 90 degrees Celsius causes extreme discomfort, blurs vision, causes great difficulty breathing, and 1d4 damage for every minute of exposure. 01-70% chance of passing out after every minute. Victims of the heat are -2 to stirke, parry, and dodge, and -25% on skill performance. 150 to 200 degrees Celsius is unbearable for most humans. Those caught in this environment will be unable to open their eyes for more than a second (effectively blind), and it is extremely difficult to breathe. More important, highly combustible materials will burst into flame and the searing heat inflicts 1d6 points of damage for every ten seconds of exposure. 01-80% chance of passing out every thirty seconds and victims of the heat are -70% to perform skills. All they will want to do is get out. Prolonged exposure, more than three minutes without any sort of protections, will cause first and second degree burns on the skin (2d6 damage every ten seconds). Any longer than this and damage starts being applies directly to hit points! 260 degrees Celsius causes immediate pain, blindness, immediate and severe labored breathing, and does 4d6 points of damage every ten seconds! 01-90% chance of those exposed to the destructive heat to pass out every ten seconds. High combustible materials burst into flames upon contact. Other combustibles like paper, hair, and clothing will catch fire within 1-2 minutes. 350+ degrees Celsius creates unbearable pain, causes 6d6 points of damage every ten seconds (+1d6+5 damage for every additional 20 degrees Celsius), and breathing is impossible. Victims are -10 to strike, parry, and dodge, no initiative, and all they will want to do is flee. 01-95% chance of passing out every ten seconds. Combustible material will be set ablaze within thirty seconds. Those note killed by the heat will die within 60-90 seconds from suffocation, 2nd and 3rd degree burns result from short exposure to this heat. 10. Extinguish Fire' ' This ability permanently extinguishes any fires that they can see. This can be performed once every 10 seconds. The character can also bend this power to part or cut a swath through fire (up 3m wide and 100m long). Range: An area up to 40m in radius can be affected and the power can be used on fires within line of sight. Attacks: Each use of this power counts as two actions. 11. Expel Fire: ''' Being a living being of fire, it's easy to start flinging the stuff around when the character is lit up. If the character is not on fire, the best they can do is Breathe Fire (see below). Equal to the minor ability of Energy Expulsion: Fire. Also, the character automatically has the Advanced Energy Expulsion ability of Continuous. '''12. Radiate Heat:' ' The character can act as a portable furnace to generate heat when they are on fire. The heat either radiates around him or around one particular area in which he has fixed his gaze. This power is typically used to warm an area from cold and dampness or to make an area uncomfortably hot and distracting. Range: Heat can be radiated up to 5m+1m per level of experience. The area most affected is a 4m diameter around the area of heat or the character, whichever he/she chooses. Limit: Can go no higher than 90 degrees Celsius + 30 degrees per level of experience. For details on extreme temperatures, see Control Elemental Force: Fire. Duration: As long as the character concentrates. No other attacks are possible. Counts as two actions. 13. Breathe Fire:' ' The character can breathe forth a blast of fire. This is a short range attack and can be performed in human as well as fire form. Range: 2m+.5m per level of experience. Damage: 2d6 damage + 2 per level of experience Bonus: +1 to strike 14. Super Nova: ''' Explosion of flame which disintegrates everything within 3000 ft. radius of targets. Note that the characters will most likely be at the top of a 3000 ft. deep hemispherical hole in the ground when effect is over. The Super Nova is a last ditch attack, born in desperation, in which the character overheats and literally explodes. The experience is usually fatal. Range: Self and surrounding area. Duration: Thirty seconds Preparation: It takes Two minutes to concentrate and prepare the Nova, and is irreversible after a minute. Damage: Special, hit everything in the blast radius, automatic penetration. 100,000 damage to a 3000ft radius from the center. 50,000 damage for the following 300ft. 10,000 damage for the next 30ft 5,000 damage for the next 60ft 1,000 damage for the subsequent 60ft. Blast Radius: Total is 2100ft. Character takes: 100 hp/S.D.C./M.D.C. damage and is unconscious for 1 hr and dropped from the height they were at when the blast hits. '''15. Plasma Bolt' ' The character can fire a scorching bolt from their hands. It will instantly scorch flammable material (consumes all the fuel in almost an instant) and 2 or 3 bolts generally can melt through a metal door. Range: 60m+6m per level of experience Damage: 1d6x10 plus 2 per level of experience. Add a +10 bonus at levels four and eight. Penetration: Automatic! Bonuses: +2 to strike Note: A small bolt that does 4d6 damage or a scatter shot of four tiny bolts (each doing 1d6 damage each, counts as a burst attack), can be fired instead, and up to 50% further. 16. Plasma Touch' ' The mere touch or punch of this plasma being causes 1d6x10 plus 2 damage per level of experience. Add a +10 bonus at levels four and eight. If he/she concentrates, they can reduce the damage to a mere 4d6 damage. The fiery energy being will also vaporize most objects he touches or tries to pick up. See Dangerous Limitations, for more details. 17. Partial Invulnerability and Intangibility:' ' Since the character's body is compose of very loose, fast moving molecules in their gaseous state, objects of greater mass and density pass right through him. The plasma body is so hot that most wooden, plastic, glass objects and bullets will be vaporized halfway through the body. Large pieces of metal and stone are partially melted and people are severely burned (if not killed) - all take 2d4x10 points of damage. Fire, radiation, plasma, IR & UV lasers do no damage. Explosive force, photonic lasers, ion blasts, and particle beams do full damage. 18. Melt Obstacles:' ' Because of the great deal of heat generated by the character's plasma body, he/she can melt through most walls, doors, floors, and most other materials by pressing against them. The plasma being can burn through any materials other than stone/brick/concrete and strong metals (iron, steel, titanium, adamantium, etc.) at a rate of six seconds per 15cm of material. Ice is melted through four times as fast, but the cold and icy water inflicts 4d6 damage for every 15cm of ice melted through. Stone, and dense, strong materials require 10 seconds per 25mm. A energy/force field will stop the plasma being but it suffers 1d4x10/4d4x10 damage for every 10 seconds the character presses against it. The intense concentration of heat also makes it impossible for the character to hold anything without setting it on fire or burning it. Clothing and other items worn on the body when the character transforms are somehow preserved and unaffected. 19. Flight:' ' As a superheated gaseous entity, the character is lighter than air, so his/her natural state is to hover and fly. Through willpower and manipulation of the plasma energy, the character can fly up to 100kmph+30kmph per level of experience. Maximum altitude is 20,000m 20. Other Abilities & Bonuses' ' +60 to S.D.C. in Plasma Form Impervious to Fire and Heat of any intensity. Trying to attack a being of fire with ones bare hands inflicts 4d6 damage + 4 damage per level of experience on the attacker (half damage against dense attackers). Fiery Aura gives a +50 S.D.C. Impervious to fire, heat (includes microwaves, I.R., and U.V. lasers), and plasma! Eat fire. The character can perform fire-eater type tricks in human and fire form. Eating fire does not provide nourishment. Roll on the following table to determine if the firey aura enables flight. 01-50 Can hover or fly 100kmph with a maximum altitude of 600m. +2 to dodge flying. 51-00 Cannot fly. Roll again at levels three, six, nine, and twelve. Horror Factor 14. Invulnerable to fire, smoke & heat (no damage), including magic ones. Plasma still does half damage. Can accurately sense air temperature above freezing within 1d6 degrees, as well as the temperature of fires and hot items. Horror factor 14 when powers are being utilized to their utmost (fire is quite scary. This power is mental, and so benefits from a high M.E. Add a +1 to strike and deflect/ parry to each of the above powers for an M.E. of 16-21, a +2 to each if the M.E. is 22-27, or a +3 bonus for an M.E. of 28 or higher. The following table is a good means of assessing flammable risks. Vehicles - 20% Wood Structures - 45% Old, Dry Wood Structures - 60% Dry Grass or Woodlands - 65% Warehouses or Abandoned Dwellings (old) - 65% Typical Home, Apartment or Office - 70% Flammable Materials or Chemicals - 80% Ignite Explosives - 80% 21. Dangerous Limitations & Disadvantages' ' While in the plasma form, the character is made of PLASMA. No further discussion. 22. Vulnerabilities/Flaws' ' Cold and water based attacks do double damage. Magic does normal damage. Being placed in the vacuum is painful, inflict 3d6 damage per action. Horror Factor 13 Fire/Plasma requires oxygen. Turning into flame makes you FLAMMABLE! Touching stuff is extremely dangerous. The following table is a good means of assessing flammable risks. Vehicles - 20% Wood Structures - 45% Old, Dry Wood Structures - 60% Dry Grass or Woodlands - 65% Warehouses or Abandoned Dwellings (old) - 65% Typical Home, Apartment or Office - 70% Flammable Materials or Chemicals - 80% Ignite Explosives - 80% ' ' ' ' Standard Moves ''' These moves are used by other martial artists, but have (to a certain extent) been adopted by the Fire Benders as their own. The following moves are available from those listed in Ninjas and Superspies/Mystic China: All Body Hardening Exercises, including Demon Hunter Exercises (except Control Revulsion and Demon Wrestling); the Atemi Abilities of Neural Atemi, Blood F low Atemi, and Grasping Hand Atemi; Chi Awareness (must be taken separately from any other Chi Power, as must all other abilities that are normally automatic for selecting a Chi Power); the Martial Arts Techniques of Falling and Breaking, and the Chi Ball Kata. '''Multi-Image: creates 4 +4/lv images of fighter when multi-image is active opponents need a natural 18 strike roll to actually hit the real fighter, image is destroyed as soon as it is hit ' ' Flame Blast Shockwave: 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 ' ' Flaming Fist: 'P.S. +punch +1d10*10 +auto knock down &knock back 1ft/dmg point. ' ' '''Flaming Kick: '''P.S. +kick +1d10*10 +auto knock down &knock back 2ft/dmg point. ' ''' '''Flaming Leap Fist: P.S. +Wind Fist*2, ' ' Flaming Leap Kick: P.S. +Wind Kick*2, ' ' Flaming Spirit fist: '''Wind Fist or just fist attack 5 +5ft/lv, ' ' ' '''Flaming Spirit kick: '''Wind Kick or just kick attack 5 +5ft/lv. ' ' '''Defense Aura of Flame:' PE+ ME +150 +150/lv aura force field. ' ' Plasma sword: 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword ' ' Plasma dagger: 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger ' ' Plasma Stars: 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star ' ' Soul flame: touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + P.S.( Can be Layered with other attacks) ' ' Fire ball: 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill ' ' Plasma blitz: fireball x10/h ' ' Rasengan, '螺旋丸', literally "Spiraling Sphere" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Rasengan.jpg The Spiraling Sphere is a technique invented by the A ninja Fire Bender with the power of pyro kinesis after three years of development. It requires a very high level of chakra control. The Spiraling Sphere incorporates the chakra control learned from the tree-climbing and water-walking exercises to create a ball of concentrated, spinning chakra in the user's hand that is slightly larger than a baseball, very similar to the forces in a tornado. For training purposes, teaching the technique is broken into three steps. The first, emphasizing rotation, the user has to learn to pop a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions with their chakra. The second step, emphasizing power, they do the same with a solid rubber ball. Since the rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to rely mostly on denser chakra to break it. The final step, emphasizing control, the user has to form a complete Spiraling Sphere by combining what they learned in the previous two steps and making a ball shape shell around the spinning chakra to hold it in regular shape. A regular balloon is often used to train making the shell. In Part II, The Spiraling Sphere requires no hand seals to perform, instead relying entirely on the chakra control of the user. Once the user creates a stable Spiraling Sphere, however, it becomes self-sustaining, so the user does not need to provide any more chakra after forming it. The force of the spinning chakra grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage. The force of the attack also causes significant internal injury. The user can also release the spinning chakra, creating a violent explosive force at the point of contact. (3D6xl0 SDC), landing 3D4xl00 feet away automatically knocking the opponent down and knocking them outthe whole way, automatically knocking them down and out..The one drawback of the Spiraling Sphere, if it can be considered as such, is that it requires great chakra control. Of course, this will not be a drawback if the user has learned the technique, because they already possess the necessary chakra control. It can be a problem if some force is disrupting the user's ability to mold chakra. Unlike the One Thousand Birds, there is no definite limit to the amount of times this technique can be used in a day. Because it uses far less chakra in comparison, it doesn't carry the same over-use risk as the One Thousand Birds, either. The technique of the Spiraling Sphere can be used as an "all-purpose jutsu". It can be used to mix the ingredients for noodles quickly and evenly, like a blender. The user can uses it to create a path through a maze of houses, in order to see through everything behind the walls. While outrunning some ninja, the user can use it to as a propeller for a boat. The attack costs 25 Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. ' ' Katon Rasengan, '火遁・螺旋丸'', ''literally "Fire Release: Spiraling Sphere" ''' The Fire Bender combines the Spiraling Sphere with a combustible substance, and fire based chakra to enmesh the attack in liquid flames: This is an attack that hurls the character’s opponent away in a mighty blow (3D6xl0 damage +3d6x10 fire damage), landing 3D4xl00 feet awaythe whole way, automatically knocking them down and out.. The attack costs 50 Chi/P.P.E. /I.S.P. Category:Bloodline Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Templates